Traitor's Plight
by steampunk97
Summary: Every war has many perspectives and untold stories, and the ones who survive are the ones who put them down in history books. Follow Nekri, a worgen warrior, behind the lines as he escapes Gilneas only to face a world of hate, and find unlikely friends.
1. Good Morning!

Hey guys, my first story! I'm new to this thing so... yeah, I really don't know what I'm doing. Please no flames, but constructive criticism would be awesome! Also, this story will require a tad bit of World of Warcraft knowledge, barely any, and this chapter will contain a lot of needed knowledge of Gilneas and the story of the worgens there.

...

Nekri awoke with little to no rational thought, but one question bore itself into his foggy mind, _Where am I? _He tried to speak, but he found that he had no control over his body. He attempted to blink or wipe away the blurry screen that covered his eyes, yet it only proved that he was in some form of paralysis. _What happened to me? _He tried to recall the events that led to this, yet every memory eluded him. When he thought he found a clear memory, it melted away as if he were trying to grab smoke from the air. His arm automatically lifted itself and he now noticed it was bulky and covered by a thick layer of bristly brown fur. Wait... fur? What was he? His mind sought answers for questions he could barely comprehend. The four-digited claw at the end of his arm wiped away the fatigue in his eyes. He saw his surroundings clearly now.

He was in a small steel cage, not nearly large enough to bear any comfort whatsoever. Rays of sunlight that were littered with bits of dust found their way between the thick bars of the cage. Outside of his enclosure was a cobble-stone cul-de-sac, and there he was smack dab in the middle. He must have been on some sick form of display, because his cage was suspended 5 feet above the ground by a coarse rope, attached to a wooden hang-man's post. He was surrounded by town's people, each silently staring at him. He hear a loud high-pitched voice saying something nearly inaudible, "So as we can see, these savage, murderous abominations must be eradicated! The massacre in the trading district does naught but prove this!" Nekri was confused. When the man said 'savage, murderous abomination', was he speaking of him? All of the sudden, his body jerked up and turned to the owner of the strange voice. Oddly enough, the voice did not match his body. He was a very tall, husky man with fair skin and grey, balding hair, complete with a full mustache and beard. He proceeded to say,"and should you run into one of these fleabags, THIS is how you dispose of one!" Nekri felt a gun pressed against his forehead. He knew this was the end, and his eyes firmly shut themselves.

Suddenly, his throat vibrated in an inhuman growl and his lips parted into a snarl. As if on cue, he felt the sudden desire to spill this man's blood onto the dirt. As the gun pressed itself against his head, Nekri's tightened eyes twitched slightly from the pressure. He heard the squeak of the rusty trigger being pulled back, then finally, a click. This was a tell-tale sign to anyone, even someone as young as Nekri, that something was wrong. You never live long enough to hear the trigger. His eye's hesitantly slid open, much to Nekri's dismay. He would have much preferred to keep them shut. The man with the gun now stood farther from the cage, addressing the crowd once more, "Should you run into one of these beasts one on one, do not hesitate to pull a bullet through it's head. They've long since lost all traces of humanity. Now, make haste to the barracks and arm yourselves. We can't have you lolly-gagging around the city unarmed with armies of unholy demons running amok through the streets!" With that, the man turned and walked towards Nekri. In a tone that could only be described as sympathetic, he began to speak, "You poor bastard, you're lucky Krennan has a ...need... for your kind," Nekri felt uneasy as the man's expression darkened with cruel amusement, "Otherwise you'd just be another decoration in my living quarters!" He gave a short, hate-ridden cackle, "Yes, a worgen-skin rug does sound most delightful!" His pasty lips curled into a wicked grin before he spun around 180 degrees, lifted his nose into the air and haughtily marched after the stragglers left over from the quickly depleting crowd.

Nekri gave a moment to digest the man's words. _So that's what I am... A worgen? _Nekri wished more than ever that he could control his body, simply so he could scream in pure horror. But the worgen curse that retained the physical-control he had over his body had other plans, and it proved so as it flung his body into the bottom of the cage, forcing the darkness of a fitful sleep to consume him as slowly and painfully as possible.


	2. Maybe

Howdy guys! I noticed I left out a LOT of the things I kind of wanted to say (and disclaimer) in the last chapter so here we go.

Disclaimer: I Don't own WoW, Diablo, Starcraft or Blizzard or something. But I own my characters! Sort of...

Okay yeah, so I realized the first chapter was very short. Too short to be fun. Yeah it was slow. Uh huh. Well I should've said this the first time around but my story is SO not accurate to Warcraft Lore. I just borrowed some characters and twisted them to do my evil bidding, muahaha. I have a feeling some alliance aren't going to like my story but I play alliance too so I don't know if its THAT offensive. Sorry if some of the characters are a bit out of character, I really don't know a lot of their personalities and tend to make it up as I go (and British terms confuse the hell out of me). Except I won't completely obliterate the personalities of important people like Garrosh (who is an ass anyways) or Sylvanas. And I update kind of slow, what with school and all. And my evil demon History teacher. Ugh... Also let me know if I make any grammatical errors or the like. Anyways on with the story!

...

When Nekri woke, he found himself in a very different environment. He was sitting at the bottom of a Mastiff cage, fit to a carriage and being carted around by two black stallions, trotting carelessly down a dirt path. At the reins was a young woman. He thought he knew her, but banished the thought so that he may bring it up later. His cage was made for a group of about five mastiff dogs, but his now monstrous body made the space seem cramped. The surrounding area was void of trees. The grass, a dark green, and the sky covered in gray clouds, filled to the brim with rain, but not spilling their life-sustaining cargo. He heard the whinnies of wild horses in the distance. A small herd of sheep trompled around in the grass and weeds, eating small patches of clovers that lay on the ground in clusters. A murder of crows rested quite lazily on middle of the bumpy rode, only taking flight when they carriage nearly splattered them. Nekri's now sensitive ears picked up a very faint sound, almost entirely drowned out by the others, like that of someone crumbling a piece of thick parchment, but he could not turn to find the source, so he instead tried focusing on the girl at the reins. The first noticeable thing was the long rifle that was strapped to her back, though it was still more than half her size. Then, the silky, black hair that cascaded from her scalp, to her shoulderblades, slightly curling at the ends. He then noticed a small rose resting delicately on her ear, by her left temple. He knew this girl, of this he was sure, but for the life of him he couldn't place it, not without seeing her face. He tried to move again, but it didn't matter. He simply felt trapped within himself, but he was grateful he still had control of his thoughts. _But for how long?_ He silently wondered. He left his mind alone and pushed away his intruding thoughts. All he could do was wait until they reach their destination. A gentle breeze filled his nose with the scent of lavender and allowed him a moment of peace, which was short lived as his body shifted its position to look at himself in a small puddle of liquid that sat on the wooden floor of the cage. Vibrations from the wheels caused ripple to distort his reflection, and it smelled of rot, but still he managed to make out some features.

His long wolf-like snout ended with a small wet nose, he had a row of sharp teeth lining both his upper and lower gums. At the end, two fangs splintered out from his bottom jaw as two slightly smaller ones mirrored them on his upper row of teeth. He had a spiky mane that was a dark brown and the rest of his fur was slightly lighter. His piercing red eyes showed hatred and anger, shrouding his old brown ones. His chin had a tuft of long brown fur, resembling a goatee. His big pointy ears stood straight up, the left one drooping down a bit.

If he had had control over his body, he would've let out a long sigh. He was so transfixed by his new form that he hadn't noticed the small village materializing from the approaching fog until the woman rode the carriage into a stable as she literally hopped from her sitting position. She made her way towards him and he now saw her face. She had light chocolate brown eyes, a few freckles and a pixie like nose. Though it made her seem harmless it was quite the façade. She was tough and mean and messing with her meant death. Though her face was cute, her personality would intimidate an elekk. Yes, Nekri recognized the woman now. She was the daughter of the imfamous rebel, Darius Crowley. Her name was Lorna. She had a very strange past that few people knew of, but being the child of a wanted criminal couldn't have been all too fun. She glowered him. "I know damn well that you're still in there. Krennan is searching for a cure, and if he succeeds, you'll be the first cured worgen and we can help my father. If not," She huffed, "You'll be one of the many that have died, and most certainly not the last. Personally, I prefer the first result, but at the rate Krennan is going..." She trailed off and looked him up and down. "I bet you'd make a fine practice dummy." She said quietly as she ran her hand across the wood of the rifle. He saw writing that was scratched into the wood, but it was far too small to make anything of. She smirked as she turned and walked into a building that stood across a road from the stables. He could only sit and wait and pray that Krennan, whoever that was, would find a cure.

Krennan sat on his oak chair, tapping his raven-feather pen on the marble-top desk. Bits of crumpled papers were discarded carelessly on a stone hearth in front of a crackling fireplace. A book of various herbs sat near his left. On the opposite end lay a journal with multiple missing pages. Between the two was a small ink-well, full of the black, sticky substance. He let out an exasperated sigh, and then he began fuming. He jumped from his chair, causing it to fall backwards as he spewed obscenities, after which he exclaimed, "Argh! What could it be! I've combined herb after herb and each concoction is utterly useless!" His eyes widened as sudden realization hit him, why didn't he think of it before! He ran to a nearby cabinet and threw the doors open with a loud squeak, revealing a large multitude of herbs and liquids, all labeled in different glass jars and vials. His hand hovered across the vast variety of herbs until he stopped and grasped a crystal vial, containing a very strange pinkish substance. The old, peeling label read "Mandrake Essence". He quickly grabbed another few jars of herbs and rushed back to his lab, never losing a grin. He had not the slightest doubt that he had the cure. And everything in his mind begged him to hurry.

Krennan nearly tripped down his stairs with excitement and gave no second thought as he sprinted to the door, only to crash into a very irked Lorna Crowley. He chuckled as she raised an eyebrow at him, "I've got it Lorna! The cure is right here!" He lifted his arm to show her the vial he held in his hand full of a murky, turquoise liquid that emitted a glowing aura. She scowled, "What makes you think that out of the past six times, this will have a different result? You're lucky I went and got you another guinea pig, you old fool." He frowned, "One less worgen in the streets is one less I'll have to cure, and one less that you will need to worry about. I know that this is the cure. Or-" He paused as she nearly screamed, "Or? Or WHAT?" He stuttered, but only for a moment, "O-or. It could simply be a treatment. There is no way of knowing that this is permanent. But this will give him control back. He will no longer thirst for blood. Or atleast, that of another humans. On second thought, keep him away from the sheep." She rolled her eyes and let Krennan push past her. Once he was gone, she looked to her left, looked to her right, and walked towards the table. She gently picked up the cup of tea that waited there, nearly cold now, and stole a sip, before sitting on a chair while awaiting the potion's results.

As Krennan walked towards the cage that sat in the stables, he couldn't help but feel that this was the cure, and this made him very happy. He walked up to the cage holding his worgen test-subject and couldn't help but see something different with this one. He looked more battle-hardened, with more scars and scraggy fur and ragged cloth falling from his body. He stuck his bottom lip out just the slightest bit, _Couldn't Lorna have atleast put this one in shackles! _He walked forwards, "Hey there big fellow! You're looking a tad bit, erm, under the weather lately! You're lucky! For I have just the thing for that!" Nekri was not amused. Krennan walked forward and took advantage of the small cage, jumping forward and grabbing Nekri by fur on his neck and pulling his face to the bars, thanking the lords that the cage was too small for the beast to get an arm out. Nekri somehow spun around, his back facing Krennan. Krennan slipped his hand up, holding the bottom of Nekri's jaw and forcing it towards himself, forcing the "cure" down his throat. He tried to spit it out but Krennan now used both hands to clamp his jaws shut. He squirmed and kicked against the bars but finally swallowed. Krennan backed up to observe the beast from a safer distance. He stopped squirming and just sat there, his eyes slid shut and his breath steadied. He was out cold. Krennan waited, and waited. Yet nothing happened. He nearly roared in rage and he stomped back to the house. He did **NOT **look forward to seeing Lorna. The woman would punch your lights out if you looked at her wrong! Krennan frowned. Boy did she have a mean right hook, as Krennan learned the hard way a few months prior.

...End Chapter...

So, what do you guys think? I think maybe I made Lorna too mean but I don't really know. And about the ingredients of this "cure", I just guessed that it had mandrake essence from the worgen quest in WoW. I don't think they really revealed what was in it. And this house that they are by, I'm thinking maybe it's west of Duskhaven in Gilneas. But I made that up, too. This chapter was more than double the size of the first one. I'm happy I could make it longer! I also seemed to see repetition in my story with words! I don't think I'm going to try to make this story very long either because I do plan sequels.

Update (January 20, 2011): Fixed some mispells and replaced some words. Yay!


	3. Ambush

Hey sorry I take so long to update! It was my birthday and I had a report to write on B.B. King. Anyway the first chapter was planned out. The second strayed very far from my original plan, so I'm sort of making this up as I go. Alliance members maybe not entirely enjoy this chapter, but this is just what I think would've happened. I repeat, this has nothing to do with what actually happened in World of Warcraft. Anyway lets start this thing.

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own World of Warcraft. Surprising isn't it?

...

There were three things that Nekri immediately became aware of upon waking up for the third time. He was still a worgen, his back hurt like hell and he could move. He paused his thoughts and back tracked. He could move! He tried to cheer but all that came out was an enthusiastic howl. He looked around. He was still in the cage in a stable but he was near a house. He heard quite a commotion coming from inside. To be more specific, he heard the inaudible growls of hatred and malice coming from Lorna and directed at Krennan. He carefully calculated his next, crucial move. Which was basically him slamming his shoulder into the cage, causing it to land on its side, door facing up. He rolled onto his back and kicked the door open with his powerful hind legs, thanking the lords above that he trained as a warrior. He turned and looked at the house. On one hand, he could run off and go from there. Maybe he could... leave Gilneas? Preposterous. On the other he could go to the house and try to find out what was going on. Yeah, he could do that, but what of Lorna? She would probably try to kill him on sight. He tried to think of a way of saying, "Hey guys, I'm cured!" without having Lorna put a bullet in his brain. The shouting abruptly stopped and he looked back at the house. One muffled shout of confusion and a door flying open later, Lorna stood with her rifle aimed at the furry menace. But she did not pull the trigger. It took every ounce of willpower to ignore the voices in her head screaming "Kill that son of a bitch." Her eyes narrowed at the beast before her. Krennan hid behind her.

Nekri was never very good with words. His vocabulary essentially consisted of five-letter words and curses. He was actually a bit of a recluse before the worgens came and turned everything upside down. He was socially handicapped, and therefore, wasn't good with greetings. Especially when trying to talk to someone you previously had the desire to devour, and said person was aiming a four and a half foot rifle at your skull ready to blow your head off at the first sign of movement. So he wasn't entirely surprised when all he managed to mutter was a hastened, "Hello." He was, however, very surprised by the fact that his voice made him sound like he was choking on gravel, and the priceless expression etched into the faces of the two humans before him was proof that they felt the same way.

"What the FU-" Lorna's very rude comment was cut off by Krennan's cheer.

"Success! Wait... You ARE cured right? No hunger for human flesh?" All Nekri did was nod, considering the fact that the girl still had him in the iron sights of her rifle. Krennan was ecstatic. "Wonderful news! Imagine, what we could do with the cure in hand!" Lorna shot a glare of death at Krennan.

"You mean like, I dunno, cure my father?"

"O-of course. That would, in fact, be my top priority!" Krennan stuttered out. "You still have him chained up behind the stables, correct?" Lorna nodded at him, cautiously lowering her rifle and strapping it onto her back. She considered Nekri with a nod and gestured for him to follow. The three made there way to the back of the stables, Lorna keeping a close eye on the worgen next to her and Krennan using her like a shield. The first thing to make itself known to the group was empty cage where something had obviously been chained once upon a time. One chain was broken along one of its links, the other was gone completely, leaving a clean spot on the grimy metal inside the cage. Nekri turned to look at the dark-haired girl as she stood staring at the cage with a look of horror, he then glanced at Krennan who followed in suit. Lorna, forgetting the potential threat standing next to her, ran to the cage, looking around for something. Anything. Clues as to where her father had gotten to. She spotted a set of paw prints leading from the cage to the top of a hill. At first it was two identical paw prints that gradually turned into four, the front two looked like hands. She followed it, leaving the two boys to chase after her. She got to a stone path and the tracks made a right turn before disappearing. She ran down it and Krennan and Nekri stumbled behind her. Krennan ran out of breath and transitioned from running to walking, shouting at the two that kept running.

"My old bones can't endure this. I will catch up with you." No one even responded. Nekri instinctively dropped to all fours and was much faster and used less energy. He easily kept up with the girl and had to actually try to not pass her. They saw a glow and pillar of smoke in the distance, causing them both to run faster. But Nekri was a monster that existed to beat humans in every physical attribute, and sprinted faster than any biped. In a matter of moments he reached the burning town. Each building was engulfed in flames and one was reduced to a smoldering pile of blackened rubble. He looked back and Lorna was trying to catch up. He looked around. There were no screams nor signs of anyone. Upon further investigation, he made a very gruesome discovery. The blackened pile of rubble contained bones with the flesh burnt clean off. The fire damage was so overpowering that he failed to smell the night elf druid sneaking up behind in the form of a cat. In fact, he didn't even realize it until he felt a sharp pair of canines penetrate his shoulder. He shook his body violently, causing the druid to fly off and land in the dirt. He growled and reached for his sword, only to look down and realize he was naked except for a cloth pair of brown pants and fingerless gloves. He had absoltely no weapons. He was armed with only teeth and claws.

He growled at the cat that returned the gesture before leaping at him. He incercepted the pounce by thrusting his open palm at the druid. The druid retaliated by turning into a large bear and swinging its massive paw into his chest. He landed on his back with a thud as the air was forced out of his lungs from both impacts. A loud shot rang out and he sat up on his hands. The druid now stood in her night elf form with a gunshot in her shoulder. She was glaring at Lorna as she approached, gun drawn.

"Stay away human. This does not concern you!" Lorna cocked an eyebrow as the night elf held a staff in a defensive stance. Nekri jumped up and bit into the night elve's thigh. The elf gasped in pain and smashed the staff into Nekri's ribs. He bit harder and she heard a sickening crack, followed by a shooting pain in her leg. "Argh, you filthy beast! You are a curse upon nature!" Her ramblings were cut short as Nekri moved to her throat and effectively broke her neck. Lorna looked at Nekri.

"What was that about?" She accusingly asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same." Lorna immediately realized his strange accent definately wasn't Gilnean. But she couldn't possibly know his parents weren't from Gilneas, not even Nekri did.

"What's your name?" She asked. But she never received an answer because Nekri was preoccupied with fighting off another elf. This one was a male rogue. He looked mortified and shouted the name of his female friend before shadow stepping behind Nekri and slashing his back, missing the fatal stab he planned on landing. Nekri howled in rage and pain and for a moment he swore he was blinded by fury. He spun around and lunged a powerful fist into the Night elve's temple, effectively silencing him forever.

"Holy crap," Lorna muttered, "Remind me not to piss you off." Nekri huffed and looked around for two things. A weapon and more enemies. He had no clue why these elves would want him dead and not Lorna. But he assumed it was because of his... interesting appearance. Maybe they thought he was still feral. He bent down and took the elves sword. It was very small compared to Nekri, and it felt more like a dagger, but it was better than nothing. He remembered Lorna's question.

"My name is Nekri." He said, looking around. He seemed distracted, but a gasp from Lorna made him look over to her. She was leaning over a corpse that wasn't either of the elves. She dropped to her knees and reached her hands out to the body. She looked back at Nekri and the tears in her eyes told him part of what he needed to know, but the singed white fur covering the corpse helped him grasp the big picture.

...End Chapter...

I'm sure you guys hate me now! Muahaha cliffhanger! Sort of... I'm sure it's easy to guess who the corpse is. Oh well.

4-6-11 : Fixed some mistakes. Oops. Heh.


	4. Choice

It's Been forever since an update. Lot's of things going on since I'm off to high school next year *shudder*. Anyway I really am going to cut this story short. It's pretty slow and boring, but at least it's fun to write! Eh... not a good excuse since I love writing ANYTHING. Anyways...

Disclaimer: I found out one day that I inherited Blizzard Entertainment from my grandfather! And then I woke up and realized I was late for school.

First off, I changed the original description. It was mega lame. And before any Alliance bite my face off and kick me in the stomach, NO ONE likes Nekri, not even the Horde. Of course they're still willing to accept any help he can give. In this chapter we will go into Nekri's history a bit, but if you really don't want to hear it you can skip the part that says (Flashback) because the story continues where it says (Present).

...

The look in Lorna's eyes was pain, "It's father." She said. She just stood and started to leave.

"Lorna? Where are you going?" Nekri asked, obviously wanting to know if she was just going to leave him alone or come back. Nekri would understand. He knows what it's like to want to run away and simply vanish of the face of Azeroth, but Lorna never answered. She just kept walking back the way they came, and Nekri was free. Lorna didn't need him, that much was obvious. Krennan would want to study him further, but he did not care.

(Flashback)

Nekri's father died months before the worgen invasion. He had a very strong fever that no medicine or healer could cure. His mother had died twelve years prior, when he was just six. His older sister, Keir, had run away after the death of her mother. She was seventeen, going on eighteen, at that time. Nekri lived in the old family home since he had no known relatives. He buried his mother and father behind the small house. He pretty much survived on his own, going into town once a week to keep with the times. One day he had left the house to go to town. It felt like any other day that he'd go. The walk was uneventful and quiet. Peaceful. The smell of lavender, the sound of the wind and wildlife. It was bliss. He went into the market district of Gilneas City and purchased some Pinot Noir. He loved the fact that it wasn't too overpowering in flavor and wouldn't make him instantly drunk. He never got past being tipsy. Ever. He hated feeling like that. That's when he heard a scream. Then two. Then three. Then ten and still more. The screaming almost hurt his ears. He ran out of "Jeran's Wine and Cheese" and took a look around. Every single person was pushing past one another in an attempt to flee from something he hadn't even seen yet. There bodies rushed left and right, ramming into each other. Once in a while someone would fall and become trampled or immediately get up and continue running and shouting. Women grabbed their children while men grabbed weapons and torches. One man stopped and looked Nekri in the eye.

"Ever held a sword before?" He shouted over the crowd.

"Y-yes sir, I'm a self taught warrior." Nekri said back, cursing the stutter in his voice. It made him sound weak.

"Good," the man said, "we need all the help we can get!" he finished, handing Nekri a longsword. Nekri grinned at the heaviness of the blade. He had only trained with wooden swords on dummies made of hay and wood. Now he was using a REAL sword on REAL enemies. Then his mind caught up to him and he remembered that he didn't even know who he was fighting. He followed the man that pushed through the mass of moving bodies. Then he saw it. Lot's of blood and gore. So much so he was glad he had such a strong stomach. Growls and snarls. Shouts and jeers. Worgens and humans. The fight was on, and Nekri felt his heart speed up in excitement. He longed to plunge a blade into one of the flea-ridden monsters. And he did just that. The first one he ran the blade right through like a butterknife through jelly. The next was a big white wolf, stained reddish-brown with blood. Nekri felt his arm swing the sword with ease and precision, cutting an almost perfectly straight line across the monster's throat. It barely had the time to gurgle out a whimper before it fell to the ground, dead. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and turned to find a brown worgen with blood dripping from his claws. He dove at the creature and raised the sword high in the air before bringing it down on the creature's head, almost slicing it in half. He looked at his shoulder. It was a pretty small bite, it barely even bled. He went straight back to fighting.

Then he heard a shout and recognized it as the man who handed him the sword, "Fall back. There is far too many of them!"

"Agreed. Maybe we can barricade the tavern!" A man suggested. Before Nekri could blink he was sitting on a barstool in a tavern.

"Was anyone hurt?" Someone asked, "I'm a healer."

"Yeah," Nekri said, "But it's just a little bite. The thing barely even drew blood from me!"

"Bite?" About ten voices shouted at the same time. Then the entire tavern was full of concerned, angry and frightened voices of men who were about to lose it.

"Kill him!"

"He's one of them!"

"Tie him down!"

"Hand me my rifle!"

But one voice silenced all the others. It was the man that handed Nekri the sword, "I'm sorry. Once you've been bitten, there is no going back. Don't worry, I won't let them kill you. Let me see the wound," Nekri stuck his arm out and everyone in the tavern jumped, fully expecting him to sink his teeth into the nearest person's throat, "It's getting worse. I suggest you go. We can't risk losing anyone else." Nekri nodded in understanding. One persons life was less important than an entire group. He turned to the barricaded door, and the second he did a window exploded shards of glass everywhere as a worgen jumped through it. It howled, alerting the others. It charged head-first and bit the man who had just been speaking to Nekri. The worgen tore his throat open and caused blood to spray in every direction. A gunshot was heard and the beast died. Then another one jumped in the window and so forth and so on. Every single worgen ignored Nekri, even as he cut them down. The worgens swarmed the tavern and killed every human in there. Nekri couldn't kill them fast enough to protect a single person. Even after the people all died he kept killing worgens, who proceeded to ignore him and leave the building. Nekri just stood there, confused. Then he realized that with his bite he probably wasn't even classified as human anymore. Nekri just fell to the floor, completely exhausted. He felt the bite begin to burn and tingle. It got worse the more he lie there. It worsened until his whole body was on fire and he was writhing in agony on the floor. He had blacked out. That's when he had woken up in the cage.

(Present)

Nekri could follow Lorna, but something told him that she didn't want him around anymore. He looked around and wondered where he could go. What could he do? He was a worgen. A monster. The cure had been found so no longer would there be feral worgens, but these night elves wanted him to be dead. Surely the others would want him dead too, whoever the others might be. Nekri had absolutely no purpose any longer. In an attempt to find a use, he dropped to all fours and sprinted. He didn't know where he was going, or why he was going there, but he knew he needed to go. He hadn't trained his whole life to be a warrior just to sit back and watch the show. He wanted in on the action even if it mean finding trouble, which is most likely what he was going to do, unintentionally or not. He had to find someone, somewhere that needed his help.

...

Yeah Nekri kind of epic failed when he was a human. His sister's name, Keir, is pronounced "Key-air". I notice how I over use commas a lot, and I'm sorry about that. I'll try to stop it! Next chapter Nekri is going to start finding other "people". Not worgens though.


End file.
